


I'll Look After You (Mello x Near Mpreg One Shot)

by anakinbridger541



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Fluffy one shot I wrote where Near gets pregnant with Mello's baby during the investigation. Set in an AU where they're working together on the case.





	

"Mello."

Mello stirred from his brooding and turned to face the voice. It belonged to his partner, Near, who stood only a few feet away from him, his face shaded by his long, white bangs. Near normally worked alone, though.Why he would be bothering Mello was anybody's guess. Must be something extremely important.

"What is it?" Mello asked flatly, taking a bite of his chocolate bar.

"There has been a....complication to the investigation." Near played with some of the loose fabric of his long sleeved tshirt.

Mello swallowed reflexively. A complication presented by Near himself was going to be extremely serious.

"Near, what's happened? Has the notebook been stolen? Did we lose one of our chief investigators?"

"No. It is a more...personal matter."

Mello sighed, shaking his head. Personal...he's probably sick or something then.

"Well what is it, then?" Mello muttered, raising his bar for another bite.

"I....I am with child."

Mello froze,dropping the chocolate. He let out a strangled mix of a gasp and a cry as his gaze rose to meet Near's. Mello's heart raced and he felt sick with fear.

"You're...you're pregnant!?"

Near nodded. His coal colored eyes searched Mello's, reading all the panicked emotions within them. It's going just as well as I suspected, Near thought.

"That's impossible," Mello spat, still not moving.

"That is clearly untrue, as is is a physical condition that I have been diagnosed with. I have various proofs if you need it to believe me."

Mello dropped into the chair behind him. He closed his eyes, putting the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"How far along are you?" Mello asked softly.

"Based on my symptoms, and our sexual activities, I would put myself at roughly eleven weeks."

"Almost three months...wonderful."

Near sat down on his heels in front of Mello, tilting his head back slightly to look up at his boyfriend. This caused his bangs to fallback, splitting in the middle of his forehead and showing how pale he really was. Near carefully watched every single twitch and movement of the man before him, precisely what he had expected his announcement to bring on.

"Please share with me your thoughts," Near requested, his tone neutral as ever.

"I don't even know what to think," Mello said, his mind racing. "There's so much going on. Talk about timing. Throw fatherhood in the mix,and...well...I'm just not ready."

"You do not have to be."

Mello's head snapped up. He looked Near in the face. Was this somekind of sick joke?

"What the hell are you saying, Near?"

"I am saying that I am perfectly capable of the raising the child on my own. You will not need to take on any responsibilities, so-"

"Near, shut up."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I said shut up!"

The room fell silent. The couple just looked at each other, the latter a bit taken aback by the outburst, but still remaining completely calm. The tension was incredible.

"Near, I will not abandon our child, or you, is that clear?" Mello said sternly.

"Mello, if you think at any point I will regret my decision and-"

"I said IS THAT CLEAR!?" Mello shouted, grabbing Near by the shoulders and shaking him roughly.

Near nodded slowly, undoubtedly intimidated by Mello's behavior. He knew all too well that Mello had a violent temper, and when he had lashed out in the past...well, let's just say that Wammy had replaced the windows in their room several times.

Mello saw the terror flash through Near's eyes. He loosened his grip, bowing his head and letting out a shaky sigh, as he buried his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" Mello said in a soft, broken voice, his entire body trembling.

Near contemplated the situation for a few seconds before standing and putting hid arms around Mello, holding him tightly. Mello rested his head against Near's shirt, breathing in his soft scent deeply.

"Better?" Near whispered, kissing his head.

"Much better," Mello replied, pulling back. He looked up at Near, smiling lightly, then looked back at Near's stomach, where his head had rested moments ago. Mello grinned, reaching out and placing his hand under Near's shirt.

Near watched Mello, mildly amused, as Mello lifted his shirt to his lower ribs,leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his tummy. Mello smiled,noting the curve. That was his baby.

"Hey there,"Mello said gently. "I'm your daddy, and I love you so much already.I promise I'm going to take such good care of you, and your...um...mom...no matter what."

 

********************************************************************************

"Mello, come here, quickly!"

Near gazed in wonder down at his eighteen week baby bump, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Did it just happen? He knew that it would happen soon, but it had caught him off guard. As of now, he was about 94% positive that it had. If only it would happen again...

"What happened, N?" Mello said, walking quickly over to his boyfriend. "You look as if you've seen a Shinigami."

"I ...I believe the baby just kicked."

"Really?" Mello's face lit up in shocked pleasure. "Where?"

"About there," Near said, putting Mello's hand on the top left of his bump.

Mello stood there, his hand in place for about a minute before sighing. He moved his hands around Near's stomach a little bit

"Come on, baby," Mello cooed, leaning down to talk to his baby. "Kick for papa."

There was nothing for a few moments. Mello and Near had just about given up. Suddenly,there was a small fluttering against Mello's palm. Mello beamed.

"That's my boy," he said proudly.

"Or girl," Near reminded, placing his hand on top of Mello's. "We cannot be sure."

"Ugh, what would I do with a girl?" Mello muttered, sitting down and pulling Near into his lap. 

"The same thing you would do with a male child, with a few modifications," Near said gently.

"You know what I mean," Mello scoffed. "I won't be able to relate to a girl. They have too many emotions."

"You are quite emotional yourself," Near pointed out. "It's as if you've taken on all of the mood swings that I would supposedly have had."

"Forgive me for stealing your hormones," Mello muttered.

"That would explain quite a lot," Near replied.

Mello laughed dryly and sighed, kissing Near's cheek.

"What in the world am I going to do with you?" Mello said, closing his eyes.

"Something with food I hope," Near answered, his stomach rumbling a little.

Mello smirked, chuckling a little. 

"What're my babies craving?" he purred in Near's ear.

"Hmm...chocolate dipped strawberries?"

"Coming right up."

********************************************************************************

This isn't good.

Mello looked from screen to screen, the various angles of the vision being captured by surveillance cameras. Not only that, but several tv stations, Sakura TV particularly, were covering the riot currently taking place. The glass downstairs was shattering, the doors were nearly off their hinges.It was the Kira supporters: They had found them.

"Mello," Near began from the doorway.

"I know, Near, I see them," Mello replied, waving his hand.

"But Mello-" Near started again.

"Don't worry, it's being taken care of. I'll look after you, I promise. We'll find a way out."

"Mello!" Near said desperately.

"What!?"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Mello spun around in his chair, his harsh expression immediately changing when he saw Near's position. Near was leaning on the door frame, gripping it with one hand. His other arm was wrapped around his large belly. Near's eyes were squinted in obvious pain, and his entire face was beaded with sweat.

Mello swallowed.It couldn't be. Not here....not now.

"N-Near?" Mello stammered.

"Mello....it's time."

Mello rushed to Near's side. He put an arm around his suffering boyfriend, holding him up as he nearly doubled over in pain. Near groaned, breathing through gritted teeth as Mello led him over to a sofa, easing him slowly to a sitting position.

"Damn it, Near, you have the worst timing," Mello muttered, asNear panted through the contraction.

"It is...ah!...n-not my fault," Near replied, bowing his head.

"You can't have the baby now," Mello insisted, trying to convince himself that he could stop it somehow. "We have to get out of here."

"Agreed," Near replied, hearing the thundering feet and shouting from above. "We will have to escape through the underground passage."

"Right...but where will we go?" Mello looked back at Near, who was just beginning to relax.

"Watari predicted that one day a situation such as this would occur," Near said, after thinking for a moment. "It is not far from here, only about an hour's drive, but it is secluded and safe."

"Why do you know about this place and not me?" Mello asked, giving Near a look.

"He informed us both at the same time, through his orientation speech," Near replied flatly. "If you had paid attention, you would've known."

"Oh..." Mello blushed and looked down. "Right."

"It is all I expect from you. Your blush is cute, though."

"Thank you," Mello mumbled, blushing redder.

Near smiled lightly, then winced. 

"Let us not waste any more valuable time," Near said weakly. "To the...gah...car."

Deciding it was quicker than helping him walk, Mello picked Near up, bridal style,and carried him down to the car. He laid him back in the passenger seat, making sure he was secure, before tossing the emergency baby supplies into the back seat and taking off.

"Where exaclty am I going again?" Mello queried, as the building and the crowd faded in the rear view mirror.

Near reached into his pocket, handing him a slightly battered envelope. Mello opened it and grinned. A map, hand drawn by Watari himself, showing the exact location of the cabin.

"Thanks babe," Mello said, still smiling.

"Just drive."

********************************************************************************

"We're here!"

Mello parked the car just outside the door, getting out and going around to Near's side quickly. He opened the door, lifting Near out carefully. Near whimpered and clutched his stomach, another contraction wracking his body.

"It's almost time," Near gasped, as Mello kicked the door open, carrying him into the living room. He set Near down on the sofa.

"Hang in there for just a second," Mello said, kissing his head quickly. "I'll go get your stuff."

Mello scurried back and forth, first getting the things from the car, then setting up a comfortable pad on the floor. He made several layers of pillows, blankets and towels into a very comfortable pallet, before setting Near down on it. Mello had considered putting Near in the bed, but he had no way to do the laundry yet, and he wasn't sure there were extra sheets, so he decided to save the bed for later, when the messy process was over.

"Alright, Near,your pants are coming off," Mello said, putting a blanket over Near's knees. 

"Not the first time you've said that," Near replied with a wink.

Mello rolled his eyes, pulling down off Near's boxers and pants in one swift tug. He spread Near's legs apart, checking his dilation quickly. Mello swallowed. This was it.

"Near, you're already crowning and ready to push. It's now or never." 

Near nodded, bracing his feet on the floor. He gripped the blankets in his fists, closing his eyes tightly and taking a deep breath, before pushing with all his might.

It was a long, painful, bloody process. Both Near and Mello were pushed to their limits, physically and mentally. Near almost gave up at one point...almost...but luckily his stubborn attitude and will to succeed pulled him through. Within thirty minutes, a screaming child was in Mello's arms.

"You've done it, Near!" Mello cried triumphantly, looking at the wailing child before him.

Near stared in wonder, trying to catch his breath as his heart pounded incessantly. 

"M-My baby," Near panted, reaching out and touching the baby's face. "My son."

Mello made quick work of getting rid of the after birth products, cleaning up the baby and bundling him up. He laid him carefully on Near's chest, Near immediately cradling the baby in his arms. Near kissed his head and the baby calmed down, his large dark eyes peering up at his mama.Near smiled tiredly.

"Hey there," Near said softly. "Welcome to the world. I'm glad you made it here in one piece."

"We all are," Mello soothed, putting his arm around Near. He gazed down at his son, smiling widely.

"He looks just like you, Near."

"However, he has had your taste for chocolate since he was only three centimeters long," Near noted.

"True."

The baby stirred a little, before yawning and falling into a peaceful sleep.

"He needs a name," Mello said softly, putting a hand behind his son's head to support him.

"I had Nathaniel in mind," Near said. "Nate for short."

"It's perfect," Mello replied, proud to give his son the name of his lover.

Mello pecked Near's lips, smiling at Mello, before looking down at his baby.

"Nathaniel Micheal River...my baby." Mello smiled down at him."I'm going to look after you, and your mother, take such good care of you both...no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
